


A gift of God

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: City Hunter riceve il più bello dei regali...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 2





	A gift of God

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è una traduzione dal francese all'italiano approvata dall'autrice.
> 
> Un piccolo intermezzo molto dolce e romantico, con una tematica non trattata spesso che io ho molto apprezzato. Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura ^^
> 
> Titolo storia originale: A gift of God  
> Link storia originale: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/viewfic.php?id=11&f=27&c=1&action=read  
> Link autore originale: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/profil.php?m=11&action=consulter

L'aereo stava iniziando ad atterrare all'aeroporto di Saigon. Attraverso l'oblò, Ryo guardò la città che lentamente emergeva sotto di lui. I suoi occhi si riempirono di ammirazione al ricordo di quello che aveva potuto vedere qualche tempo prima. Il Vietnam era davvero un paese magnifico. Soprattutto in quel periodo dell'anno. La voce dell'hostess annunciava che all'inizio della primavera il tempo era davvero splendido. L'attenzione dello sweeper si spostò quindi sulla deliziosa creatura sul sedile accanto al suo. Un tenero sorriso apparve sul suo volto quando vide che Kaori era ancora addormentata. Aveva dormito per quasi la metà del viaggio. Ma Ryo non poteva biasimarla. Aveva dormito solo poche ore a notte per diverse settimane, avendo difficoltà a prendere sonno. Ma Ryo sapeva che dopo quel viaggio tutto sarebbe migliorato, che sua moglie non sarebbe più stata la stessa, che non sarebbe mai più stata triste. Bastava vedere il viso sereno che aveva in quel momento.  
Con tenerezza, posò la mano sulla guancia della giovane donna e l'accarezzò. Quel gesto ebbe l'effetto di svegliarla. Le sue palpebre sbatterono e i suoi occhi si aprirono lentamente.  
“Ryo, che succede?” chiese con voce assonnata.  
“Sul serio?”  
Kaori fu improvvisamente del tutto sveglia e si sporse verso l'oblò per vedere il paesaggio esterno.  
“Finalmente ci siamo” sussurrò, gli occhi brillanti di felicità.  
Finalmente era giunta in quel paese che custodiva in sé tutte le sue speranze.

Aeroporto internazionale di Saigon

I passeggeri del volo 747 stavano scendendo. Tchen Fugiyama, con un cartello in mano, attendeva con impazienza una coppia dal Giappone. Esaminò attentamente tutte le persone che si accalcavano nella sala degli arrivi. Tra loro, una giovane coppia attirò la sua attenzione. L'uomo era alto, bruno e dalla corporatura imponente. La forza che sprigionava si contrapponeva alla dolcezza che emanava dal suo sguardo quando la sua attenzione si volgeva alla giovane donna attorno alla quale aveva passato un braccio protettivo. Quest'ultima indossava un semplice abito arancione che valorizzava la sua bellezza naturale. C'era una certa grazia in lei mentre camminava al fianco del suo compagno. Sotto il fascino di quella visione, Tchen non si accorse immediatamente che la coppia camminava verso di lui. Fu solo quando avvertì l'aura dell'uomo che uscì dalle sue fantasticherie. Ovviamente, all'uomo non era piaciuto molto il modo in cui aveva fissato sua moglie. Ma molto rapidamente un leggero sorriso apparve sul suo volto e lui tese la mano per accoglierli:  
“Buongiorno, sono Ryo Saeba e lei è mia moglie Kaori...lei dev'essere il signor Fugiyama, presumo?”  
“Uh...sì..piacere di conoscerla, signor Saeba...signora...” disse Tchen, stringendo la mano a entrambi. “Vi do il benvenuto in Vietnam. Spero abbiate fatto un buon viaggio”  
“Eccellente!” esclamò Kaori, stringendosi un po' di più al marito. “Sono così felice di essere qui! Il paese sembra bellissimo, almeno dal poco che ho visto”  
“È così, signora Saeba, e avrete modo di rendervi conto che regna una certa magia qui...ora, se non vi dispiace, prenderemo i vostri bagagli e vi porterò al vostro hotel”  
La coppia acconsentì con un cenno del capo e i tre si avvicinarono ai nastri trasportatori per recuperare le valigie della coppia Saeba.

“È splendida!”  
Un ammirato Ryo aveva appena aperto la porta-finestra vetrata della loro camera d'albergo scoprendo uno dei paesaggi più belli che avesse mai visto. Il loro hotel si trovava a solo un'ora da Saigon, ma sembrava di trovarsi in un luogo non toccato dalla civiltà. Dalla terrazza si vedevano solo le distese di risaie che si mescolavano alle braccia del fiume Mekong.  
Kaori lo raggiunse e doveva ammettere che Ryo aveva ragione. Si sentiva trasportata in un altro mondo. Quel posto era così tranquillo. Chiuse gli occhi per lasciarsi assorbire dall'atmosfera che la circondava. In lontananza, poteva sentire i rumori provenienti dal piccolo villaggio di pescatori che era a pochi metri di distanza. Ma niente poteva disturbare la pace che lei sentiva in quel momento.  
Niente? Forse le braccia forti del suo uomo che le avevano appena circondato la vita e le sue labbra che riempivano il suo collo di migliaia di baci. O quella voce calda e sensuale che le sussurrò all'orecchio:  
“Dimmi angelo mio, non ti va di provare la vasca idromassaggio?”  
Kaori riaprì gli occhi, si voltò verso Ryo e gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di malizia:  
“Pensavo che volessi riposarti dopo il viaggio?”  
“Ho detto che volevo 'rilassarmi, Sugar, piccola sfumatura...e ci sono molti modi per rilassarsi, anche se io ho una mia piccola preferenza su come vorrei farlo...”  
Capendo dove voleva arrivare, Kaori scoppiò a ridere e cedette:  
“Va bene, mi metto un costume e ti raggiungo...”  
Sul punto di andarsene, Ryo la prese per un braccio e la riportò velocemente da lui:  
“Perché vuoi perdere tempo a indossare un costume? Sai che non lo avrai addosso a lungo...”  
“Forse, ma me l'ha regalato Eriko e non ho avuto l'occasione di provarlo. Voglio davvero vedere come mi sta”  
“Va bene!” sospirò lo sweeper, rassegnato. “Va' a metterti il costume, ma ti avverto che non appena sarai nella vasca, te lo toglierò!”  
A quelle parole, Kaori rise e scomparì in camera.

Kaori si guardò allo specchio. Non era davvero possibile definire i due pezzetti di tessuto che indossava 'costume da bagno'. Il bikini era di colore rosso scarlatto e metteva in risalto la sua pelle lattea, e la parte superiore scollata serviva a risaltare più che a nascondere le sue curve generose. Il riflesso nello specchio era quello di una splendida giovane donna, ma Kaori faceva fatica ad apprezzare la bellezza del proprio corpo. Per anni aveva nascosto la sua femminilità agli occhi di tutti, e in particolare di Ryo, sotto maglioni informi o jeans. Il comportamento del suo partner durante i primi anni della loro collaborazione sicuramente aveva contribuito. Poi, quando la loro relazione aveva preso una nuova svolta ed erano diventati una coppia a tutti gli effetti, le cose erano cambiate. Lei si era sentita più bella ma ancora non completamente donna. Una cosa le mancava per sentirsi realizzata: un bambino. Per tanto tempo aveva sognato di portare dentro di sé il figlio di Ryo e il giorno in cui quest'ultimo le aveva proposto di avere un bambino era stato il giorno più felice della sua vita.  
Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che la natura potesse negarle quella felicità, quella di diventare madre. Kaori avrebbe sempre custodito il terribile momento in cui il medico le aveva detto che non avrebbe mai potuto avere un figlio. Lei aveva trovato strano che, dopo mesi di tentativi infruttuosi, ancora non fosse rimasta incinta. Su consiglio di Miki, aveva sostenuto alcuni esami per essere sicura. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di ottenere una notizia simile. La giovane donna aveva vissuto momenti difficili, era arrivata a odiare quel corpo incapace di dare la vita. La sua relazione con Ryo ovviamente ne aveva risentito.  
Aveva provato di tutto per convincere Ryo ad allontanarsi da lei, voleva che trovasse una donna 'normale' in grado di dargli un figlio. Perché in fondo Kaori sapeva che lui voleav essere padre, era fatto per quello. Aveva visto il modo in cui si prendeva cura di Tao, il figlio di Reika. Quest'ultima aveva avuto un bambino, ma il padre l'aveva lasciata poche settimane dopo la nascita del figlio. L'intera banda le era stata accanto e Ryo in particolare. Odiava gli uomini codardi che abbandonavano una donna con un bambino. Quindi aveva sostenuto Reika e l'aveva aiutata a prendersi cura di suo figlio. All'inizio Kaori aveva visto male quell'approccio. Si fidava del suo uomo ma non di Reika perché sapeva che, nonostante tutto, la giovane detective nutriva ancora sentimenti profondi per Ryo. Poi Kaori aveva pensato che fosse la soluzione migliore. Reika era la donna perfetta per lui. Non solo sarebbe stata la partner perfetta, ma avrebbe anche potuto dargli la famiglia che lui sognava tanto.  
Non aveva capito che Ryo non la pensava in quel modo ed era da lei che voleva dei figli, non da un'altra donna. Soprattutto non da Reika! Aveva dovuto lottare per salvare la loro coppia e soprattutto per realizzare il sogno di Kaori: avere una famiglia. Grazie ai contatti di Saeko e in cambio del suo prezioso aiuto su alcune missioni delicate, l'ispettrice era riuscita a procurargli dei documenti d'identità. Ryo aveva ormai uno stato civile, il che significava che, come tutte le coppie che desideravano un figlio, loro avevano potuto intraprendere una grande avventura: quella dell'adozione. Ecco perché erano andati in quel paese. In un orfanotrofio, una bambina li aspettava: la LORO bambina. A quel pensiero il cuore della giovane donna ebbe un fremito: in poche ore sarebbe diventata mamma.  
Appoggiato alla porta, Ryo non smetteva di ammirare sua moglie. Alla fine, lei aveva avuto ragione nel voler provare il suo costume da bagno: gli offriva una visione semplicemente sublime. Ma come al solito, lei non se ne rendeva conto. Era ciò che più gli piaceva di lei, la sua naturalezza. Non aveva bisogno di fare la femme fatale per sedurre. Per Kaori era tutta una questione di delicatezza e sensualità. Spinto dal bisogno di sentirla contro di sé, Ryo si avvicinò posizionandosi dietro alla moglie. Ammirando il loro riflesso nello specchio, notò che la loro coppia formava un contrasto sorprendente: lui così alto e forte, lei così esile e delicata. Mentre il desiderio rimontava in lui, posò un bacio sulla spalla nuda della donna prima di prenderla tra le braccia e condurla verso il letto.  
Con tutta la delicatezza di cui riuscì a fare prova, Ryo posò la moglie sul letto. Era così bella, in particolare vestita così, che sentì il desiderio per lei farsi più pressante. Lui, che aveva ancora i vestiti del viaggio, si tolse in fretta la camicia e i pantaloni. Si ritrovò subito in boxer sotto lo sguardo ardente di sua moglie. Felice di vedere il suo uomo in quella tenuta, Kaori, in un gesto pieno di sensualità, si passò la lingua sulle labbra. In quel momento, Ryo era più che di suo gusto. Era così muscoloso, così forte. Una tale possanza si irradiava da lui e lei si sentiva sempre al sicuro tra le sue braccia.  
Ryo si sdraiò sulla sua bella e al contatto dei loro corpi quasi nudi non poté fare a meno di emettere un gemito di beatitudine. Si appoggiò sui gomiti per non schiacciarla con il suo peso e la guardò dritto negli occhi. I suoi begli occhi nocciola scintillavano di mille luci. Vi poteva leggere tanta felicità, tenerezza e desiderio, da lasciarlo stupito. Per mesi l'aveva vista così triste, deperendo ogni giorno di più perché non poteva rimanere incinta. Oggi era felice di trovare la Kaori che aveva sempre conosciuto e amato.  
La loro coppia aveva vissuto momenti difficili, lui aveva persino creduto che lei alla fine lo avrebbe lasciato. Ma non aveva perso la speranza. Avevano già superato molte prove durante le loro vite, e sapeva che avrebbero sormontato anche quella. E oggi erano in fondo al tunnel. Finalmente avrebbero avuto la bambina che entrambi sognavano. Certo, la bambina non sarebbe stata la loro figlia biologica, ma sarebbe stata in ogni caso loro figlia. E ai suoi occhi era altrettanto importante. Era un percorso che gli sembrava abbastanza naturale. Dopotutto, lui e Kaori avevano entrambi conosciuto quella situazione. Lui era stato accolto da Kaibara, lei dalla famiglia Makimura. Quindi sapevano che i legami del cuore erano forti quanto i legami di sangue.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiese la sua bella, rompendo il silenzio che si era insediato nella stanza.  
“A te...pensavo a quanto sei bella e a quanto ti amo...”  
Kaori arrossì immediatamente. Era ancora a disagio con i complimenti, specialmente da parte di Ryo. Quella reazione accese il desiderio dell'uomo. Si sciolse sulle labbra del suo angelo in un bacio devastante. Le sue mani iniziarono ad accarezzare la schiena della giovane donna con gesti esperti. Ma la passione ebbe ben presto la precedenza sulla tenerezza che Ryo aveva mostrato fino ad allora. I vestiti furono di troppo. Il minuscolo bikini di Kaori finì molto velocemente sul pavimento e subito raggiunto dai vestiti del suo partner. Gemiti e poi grida riempirono la stanza a testimonianza dell'amplesso appassionato che unì i due amanti. Tempo dopo, una Kaori satura di carezze e di piacere si addormentò rannicchiata tra le braccia di Ryo.

Più tardi nel pomeriggio

Mentre l'auto li portava all'orfanotrofio di Thang Ping, una strana calma regnava nel veicolo. Ryo guardava furtivamente sua moglie. La sentiva così tesa, ma ne comprendeva il motivo. Era un momento speciale per loro ma soprattutto per lei. Nella vita di una donna, i primi momenti tra una madre e suo figlio sono particolari. Cosa poteva esserci di più normale nel fatto che Kaori fosse in apprensione per quell'incontro?  
La giovane donna si posava migliaia di domande, ma la principale era se quella bambina, che lei non aveva dato alla luce ma che aveva tanto desiderato, l'avrebbe amata. Per quanto riguardava Kaori, non aveva dubbi al riguardo. Quella bambina che l'aspettava in orfanotrofio era diventata sua nel momento stesso in cui aveva visto la foto che il signor Fugiyama aveva inviato loro qualche tempo prima. Kaori aveva scoperto i suoi grandi occhi neri così simili a quelli di Ryo. Il suo cuore aveva traboccato di amore infinito. Indipendentemente dai legami di sangue, nel profondo del suo cuore Kaori sapeva di essere destinata a diventare la madre di quella bellissima bambina. Se ne aveva passate così tante prima di conoscere la gioia della maternità, era perché una bambina l'aspettava lì in quel paese e aveva bisogno di lei. Quella bambina non era cresciuta nel suo ventre, ma l'aveva portata nel suo cuore da così tanto tempo che il legame che sentiva era anche più forte.  
Tuttavia la giovane donna non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupata. Era un grande passo nella sua vita, tutta la sua esistenza sarebbe stata sconvolta dall'arrivo di quella bambina...  
Kaori uscì dai suoi pensieri quando sentì Ryo prenderle teneramente la mano, che portò alle labbra e baciò dolcemente:  
“Non preoccuparti, amore mio...andrà tutto bene”  
“Tu credi?” chiese la donna con voce timida.  
“Sì, nostra figlia ti adorerà e avrà la fortuna di avere la più bella delle mamme”  
Alle parole 'nostra figlia' Kaori non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Le piaceva sentire Ryo parlare così. Non vedeva l'ora di stringere la loro bambina.  
L'auto si fermò davanti a un'imponente recinzione. Kaori scese dal veicolo, seguita da Ryo che aveva una culla in mano e una borsa piena di giocattoli per gli altri bambini nell'altra. Entrarono nell'edificio e videro il signor Fugiyama che veniva loro incontro. L'uomo li accolse con un grande sorriso:  
“Signore e signora Saeba, è un piacere rivedervi”  
I tre si scambiarono un'amichevole stretta di mano, poi il signor Fugiyama si offrì di far visitare loro la struttura prima di definire le formalità finali per l'adozione. La coppia acconsentì volentieri, anche se non vedeva l'ora di incontrare la bambina per la prima volta.  
L'orfanotrofio si trovava nel cuore della campagna vietnamita, circondato da campi e ai margini di una foresta, luoghi ideali per i giochi dei bambini. Il terreno era stato donato dal municipio. La regione era colpita dalla disoccupazione e della povertà estrema, così molti genitori dovevano rassegnarsi a lasciare i loro figli in quell'orfanotrofio nella speranza di una vita migliore per loro.  
Tre grandi edifici ospitavano i piccoli pensionanti. I primi due erano occupati dai bambini più grandi e l'ultimo, più lontano, era riservato ai più piccoli. Kaori e Ryo furono felici di vedere che, malgrado tutto, i luoghi erano abitati da una calda atmosfera. Oltre alle comodità materiali, il personale dava ai bambini molto amore e attenzione.  
La coppia e l'accompagnatore si ritrovarono nell'enorme cortile dove i piccoli giocavano. Furono improvvisamente aggrediti da un'orda di bambini, felici di vedere nuovi visitatori. Kaori ne approfittò per offrire loro i regali che aveva comprato per loro insieme a Ryo.  
Tchen Fugiyama osservò lo spettacolo che si svolgeva davanti ai suoi occhi con soddisfazione. I Saeba erano una coppia affiatata e sarebbero stati ottimi genitori. Sapendo che la coppia era impaziente di vedere la loro bambina, propose di passare nel suo ufficio per firmare gli ultimi documenti che avrebbero ufficializzato l'adozione. Dopo aver regolato questi dettagli, il direttore portò i futuri genitori in una stanza appartata, più favorevole all'evento che stavano per vivere. Poco dopo, entrò una giovane infermiera. Teneva tra le braccia, ben avvolta in una coperta rosa, una graziosa bambina. La donna si avvicinò a Kaori e le disse sorridendo:  
“Signora Saeba, le presento sua figlia...”  
'Sua figlia'...a quelle parole, Kaori non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Aveva aspettato quel momento per così tanti anni, che con occhi lucidi avanzò verso sua figlia. Nel momento in cui la prese tra le braccia, tutto il dolore che aveva sopportato sparì. Con mano leggermente tremante, carezzò la guancia rosea della sua adorabile bambina. Sotto quel dolce tocco, la bambina aprì gli occhi e il suo sguardo nero e blu si posò sul viso di sua madre:  
“Buongiorno, amore mio” sussurrò Kaori con voce commossa mentre stringeva sua figlia.  
La piccola emise un allegro vagito prima di tornare tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
“Sembra già sentirsi al sicuro tra le tue braccia” sussurrò Ryo, avvicinandosi alla moglie.  
“È così carina...non posso credere che finalmente siamo genitori...”  
“Nemmeno io” rispose Ryo, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla piccolina che Kaori stringeva. “Ho l'impressione di sognare...ma è il più meraviglioso dei sogni e non voglio svegliarmi...”  
La sua voce tremò per un secondo, tradendo la sua emozione. Kaori lo guardò teneramente, sapendo che anche per lui quel momento era eccezionale. Felice di vedere quella coppia così affascinante appagata, il direttore chiese loro:  
“Che nome avete scelto per vostra figlia?”  
Kaori e Ryo si guardarono per un momento. Avevano scelto diversi nomi, ma non avevano ancora preso la decisione definitiva.  
“Ti lascio scegliere...decidi tu, Ryo”  
Lo sweeper rifletté un istante prima di rispondere.  
“Lily...si chiamerà Lily...”

Da qualche parte sull'isola di Okinawa, un anno dopo.

Il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sul molo svegliò Ryo dal suo sonno. Quel suono rilassante lo svegliava ogni mattina. Come un gatto, si stirò dolcemente e finalmente aprì gli occhi. Un sorriso felice si distese subito sul suo volto. Che bello essere svegliati dal rumore del mare piuttosto che dal trambusto di Tokyo. Ciò che era notevolmente meno piacevole, però, era non poter stringere il corpo caldo di sua moglie contro il proprio e non avere diritto alla sua coccola mattutina. Ma dov'era Kaori?  
Si alzò dal letto, poi si mise le mutande e partì alla ricerca della moglie. Aveva una piccola idea su dove doveva trovarsi...avanzando lungo il corridoio, arrivò in una piccola camera da letto, ben arredata sui toni del rosa e del bianco. Come pensava, trovò Kaori, seduta su una sedia a dondolo, e andava avanti e indietro per cullare la loro bambina. Ryo si disse che non si sarebbe mai stancato di uno spettacolo del genere. L'adozione di Lily aveva davvero stravolto le loro vite, ma in senso positivo. Avevano deciso di allontanarsi dalla capitale, Ryo aveva desiderato che i primi mesi di sua figlia fossero lontani dal loro ambiente. Quindi aveva affittato per un anno quella casetta sull'isola perché la sua famigliola fosse al sicuro. Certamente sapeva che era solo una parentesi e che presto sarebbero dovuti tornare a Tokyo, ma almeno avevano assaporato le gioie di essere una famiglia come le altre, anche solo temporaneamente.  
Mentre continuava a osservare le due donne della sua vita, la voce cristallina si levò nella stanza, cantando un vero inno d'amore alla loro bambina:

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

-È vero, Kaori...sono convinto che questa bambina, nostra figlia, sia un dono Dio. Che ce l'ha mandata in dono per salvarci. Per salvare me dal mio passato oscuro che mi ha impedito così a lungo di vivere e te dal dolore che non ti ha mai abbandonato dopo che ti avevano annunciato la tua sterilità...-

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

-Dall'arrivo di Lily tutto è cambiato, tutto è diventato più bello nella mia vita. Tutti i fantasmi che mi perseguitavano sono scomparsi nell'istante in cui i miei occhi si sono posati su di lei. Anche tu sei cambiata. Hai ritrovato il tuo sorriso angelico che amo tanto e la luce che illumina i tuoi occhi e mi dà un motivo per vivere ogni giorno...-

And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

-Sì, questa è la vita...io che vivevo solo di giorno in giorno, oggi mi piace immaginare il futuro che aspetta noi tre. Voglio costruire una vita piena di gioia e sorprese...voglio che mia figlia abbia tutto ciò di cui io sono stato privato...attraverso di lei, mi viene offerta una seconda possibilità...-

It's hangin' on when your heart  
Has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

-A lungo ho fuggito la felicità che tu mi offrivi, Kaori. Ma ora sono più che determinato ad approfittarne pienamente. So come godere di questi piccoli piaceri quotidiani che tu e Lily mi date...-

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
She made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

-Non voglio che Lily cresca troppo in fretta, ma mi piace immaginare come sarà la sua vita più avanti...ma qualunque cosa sceglierà, io ci sarò sempre...-

Ryo si avvicinò a Kaori che, sentendolo, alzò la testa e gli sorrise. Lui posò un tenero bacio sulle sue labbra prima di riportare tutta la sua attenzione su sua figlia. In pochi giorni, la famiglia Saeba sarebbe dovuta rientrare a Tokyo e City Hunter sarebbe tornato. Ma Ryo sapeva che qualunque battaglia avesse dovuto combattere, ne sarebbe sempre uscito vincitore. La sua famiglia, lungi dall'essere una debolezza, sarebbe stata la sua più grande forza.

_La canzone è In my daughter's eyes di Martina McBride._


End file.
